


Taking Gifts

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, M/M, Poison, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Second take of - Sterek Drabbles – Rapid, Twist, Drown
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Kudos: 24
Collections: Whumptober 2020, sterekdrabbles





	Taking Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 – day 22 - Poisoned
> 
> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

Stiles looked at Derek with a shock marked his face.

He thought that Derek knew not to take gifts from other pack, but the alpha not seemed bothering to let Stiles to check it through.

“Don’t drink it!” Stiles asked him.

Derek drowns the liquid rapidly and twisted the bottle once he is done.

Stiles makes a face and pick up the bottle, he could smell awful scent and dropped it right away.

“Why did you drink it?” Stiles asked him as he helped him to sit.

“Why not?” Derek asked him.

“It’s poisoned.”

“Stiles?” Derek called, not seeing Stiles.


End file.
